fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strengthening Magic
Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magics that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Description Considered to be simplistic in nature, it's one of the few magics that nearly any Mage with a certain amount of control over their magical energy is able to learn. It's been commented by both users and enemies that this magic is primitive in nature because of such a fact, yet is still useful nonetheless. It's unknown who created the magic, but there have been many theories surrounding when and why such a magic came into existence. However, if one thinks hard enough about a Mage's physiology — and by extension, their standard weaknesses and strengths, it can be summed up in a few simple words: "The enhancement of a Mage's body and their skills in close combat." This would make totes load of sense, considering how it normally takes for a certain mages to charge and/or cast their spells. Not only that, since they emphasize in magic that tends to be long-range, they leave their other aspects to rot — further proving the point behind this magic. As stated before, the only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. Such example is that a Mage that has mastered Poison Magic — thus would have the element infused within their magical energy supply to some extent, uses this magic on their legs, not only would their speed and leg strength would increase many times over, but their strikes would carry on a corrosive effect, easily infecting and damaging anything they should make contact with. This fact, makes the magic even more versatile. It's been discovered that the magic is not only limited to just certain body parts. It can be used to enhance the user's weapons, armors, and other objects as well — increasing said properties to a certain amount of degrees. This means the defensive power of an armor can be increased nearly ten-fold or the cutting power of a sword or the piercing power of a spear can be increased to astronomical degrees, letting them cut through objects they couldn't cut through before. This is because the high amounts of concentrated energy is compressed at a single point, increasing its given stats respectively. Through the use of this magic, even the simplest of weapons can carry the most danger, something that's effective for the wielder — especially in battle. A trait that belongs to certain masters of this magic, it can be fired off in small bursts. This turns it into a long-range weapon, carry great piercing power. It's been seen that masters of this magic have been able to break through the Defenser of many other mages by using this method. Albeit, it could be done through the enhancement of their given parts. Because its' simple Eternano Manipulation taken to the next level, this method is possible. Because the blasts are concentrated, even a small burst can cause major damage to the target in question. It should be noted that the blasts can be fired from the body part or a weapon. Not only that, because it's pure energy, it can be manipulated in any way the user sees fit. This mean that the blase can shaped into spheres, shapes of animals, arcs, etc. It's shape and usage is only limited by the user's imagination. This particular trait makes the magic even more feared, yet at the same time — primitive and barbaric in nature. Like all great and powerful magics, this one has some weaknesses. The first is that since it's simple Eternano Manipulation and tends to use one's magical energy, the power gained is equivalent to how much energy is used for the enhancement. This would mean that one who uses small amounts of energy would only receive a small enhancement in comparison to a more larger enhancement requiring a greater amount of energy. This brings about the second weakness. Because magical energy is used and maintained, when one runs out of magical energy, the enhancements come to an end as well. This causes extreme exhaustion, leaving the user vulnerable for some time. The third deals with the trait mentioned above. Because it's pure magical energy being used, when fired off against an opponent, there's high possibility that it can be countered and manipulated as a result. This is especially true when one faces a Mage who has excellent control over magical energy in general. It's unknown if there are any more given weaknesses, seeing how the magic isn't used as much these days. Overall, despite its strengths and weaknesses, this magic is something that Mages should value — as it makes use of the most simplistic of traits and helps them cover any given weaknesses they may possess. It should be noted that this magic can enhance the power behind other spells, but only to a certain degree. To what degree is currently unknown, as this method has yet to be tested. Trivia *This magic is based on Strength Magic from the anime/manga series Magi. :*Oddly enough, the author notices that this is also based off of a Fanalis' natural abilities to an extent. *According to the author, this magic is meant to cover the basic weakness that a normal Mage lacks — physical ability and martial combat, something emphasized throughout the Fairy Tail series on various occasions. Category:Holder Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Enhancement Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery